


Missed Report

by Hieiko



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi Knight goes through his routine duties, until he's interrupted by Order 66.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Report

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for rhap_chan's theme # 04, "Tuesdays are even harder".

The first day of the week was always horrible for Jedi Knight Yrevl Ceoffi.

A Jedi must do his duty without complaint, he reminded himself. But he still glared at the mountain of datapads surrounding his desk. All Jedi had been required to submit mission reports weekly, and it fell upon him alone to sort out the reports for storage in the Archives. It did not help that many Knights filed their reports late in the day, and that the Jedi Council needed those reports to be available in the Archive records by the next morning.

He worked through the pile of datapads slowly but surely, remaining undisturbed until a message arrived from one of the Masters. Apparently a Knight had missed out on filing one day on his mission report from several weeks ago, and had sent the updated report for re-filing.

Yrevl looked at his pile of unrecorded datapads, no longer a mountain but still a considerable hill, and felt annoyed. His work was being interrupted because of... what? Another Knight's carelessness? He suddenly recalled that the Council had recently sent a message regarding mission reports.

He picked up his own datapad, and sorted through his files. There it was! The message said that the Council would no longer allow any late filing of reports. If a Jedi was late in filing, he or she had to take it up directly with the Council. That should have been enough to convince Knights to turn in their reports on time, but it seemed that a few still forgot to do so.

At any rate, Yrevl did not have to help the Knight who had missed a report. He wrote a quick message stating the Council's mandate and sent it directly to the-- in his opinion-- forgetful and foolish Knight.

The second day of the week was supposed to be better.

All the mission reports had been recorded and stored in the Archives. The datapads that arrived on his desk this day was for a different section of the Archives, and these came to him in decent numbers and regular intervals. His work on this day was always on schedule.

But sometime past sundown, Yrevl was once again interrupted while working.

A warning rang through the Force, and Yrevl threw himself backwards out of his chair. At the same time, he'd ignited his lightsaber, just in time to block an attack from... another Jedi? Their lightsabers clashed twice more before Yrevl recognized his opponent as none other than Anakin Skywalker.

Yrevl had never been the best in swordsmanship so it did not take long before Skywalker's blade passed right through his stomach. In his final moments, he could still feel the rage of the Dark Side emanating from Skywalker, and hoped that he wasn't dying just for refusing to help Skywalker with that unfiled report.


End file.
